Disney character stunts
Character stunts - characters dressing as one another. This page only shows Disney (including Junior characters) and Pixar characters as another character from a movie or a game. Princess Sofia Sofia as Cinderella.png|Princess Sofia dressed as Cinderella (Sofiarella (1950)) Sofia as Mildred Hubble.png|Princess Sofia dressed as Mildred Hubble (''Carindale Heights'', ''Annerley Road'', ''North Pine River'') Belle sofia by cherryloart datmm8n-pre.jpeg|Princess Sofia dressed as Belle (''Beauty and the Mike Wazowski'') Sofia as Princess Toadstool.png|Princess Sofia dressed as Princess Toadstool (The Super James Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super James Bros. 3, and Super James World) Sofia the First in her bikini.png|Princess Sofia in her bikini (Season 16 (1984-1985) promotional posters of Wickham Terrace and Toowong Northbound) Vampirina Hauntley Showgirl Vampirina.jpg|Vampirina Hauntley as a showgirl Vampirina-Santa1.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Santa Claus (various parodies of Christmas movies that feature Vampirina Hauntley as Santa Claus) Miss Piggy Miss Piggy as Aurora-0.png|Miss Piggy dressed as Aurora (Sleeping Miss Piggy (1959)) Joy (Inside Out) Joy with yellow hair as Peach.png|Joy dressed as Princess Peach (Super Gene Meh Bros.) Disgust Disgust as Daisy.png|Daisy dressed as Princess Daisy (Super Gene Meh Bros.) Disgust as Ariel.png|Disgust dressed as Ariel (The Little Disgust (1989)) Sadness Sadness as Rosalina.png|Sadness dressed as Rosalina (Super Gene Meh Bros.) Jenny Foxworth JennyFoxworth-MildredHubbleDressVersion.JPG|Jenny Foxworth dressed as Mildred Hubble (Toowong Depot) Jenny Foxworth Princess Frostine.jpg|Jenny Foxworth dressed as Princess Frostine (Queen Frostine) (Holland Park West) Jenny foxworth as little alice by darthraner83-d736q2y.png|Jenny Foxworth dressed as Alice (Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland, Inala North) Jenny Foxworth - Glinda Upland Bubble Dress (model version).jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Glinda Upland (Bulimba North, Carindale West, Carindale South) Jenny Foxworth in her bikini.png|Jenny Foxworth in her bikini (Season 16 (1984-1985) promotional posters of Wickham Terrace and Toowong Northbound) Penny (The Rescuers) Anna Anna as Belle.png|Anna dressed as Belle (Beauty and the Duck (1991)) Princess Amber Princess Amber as Princess Aurora.png|Princess Amber dressed as Princess Aurora (Sleeping Princess Amber) Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Princess Elena (Princess Amber of Avalor) Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Belle Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Jasmine Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Pocahontas Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Alice Noimage.png|Princess Amber dressed as Cinderella Summer Penguin Summer Penguin as Jasmine.png|Summer Penguin dressed as Jasmine (Walterladdin (1992)) Moana Princess Moana as Pocahontas.png|Moana dressed as Pocahontas (Moanahontas (1995)) Go Go Tomago GoGo Tomago as Fa Mulan.png|GoGo Tomago dressed as Mulan (GoGolan (1998)) Jessie (Toy Story) Jessie as Tiana (light skin).png|Jessie dressed as Tiana (The Cowgirl and the Ant (2009)) Elsa the Snow Queen Elsa as Rosie (A Bug’s Life).png|Elsa dressed as Rosie (A Cartoon Anime’s Life) Elsa as Rapunzel.png|Elsa dressed as Rapunzel (Tangled (2010) (I❤️Movies Style)) Dot (A Bug’s Life) Dot as Princess Peach.png|Dot dressed as Princess Peach (Super Flik Bros.), (Toadstool Hollow (Sesame Street)) Ariel Ariel as Merida.png|Ariel dressed as Merida (Brave (2012) (I❤️Movies Style)) Princess Atta Princess Atta as Anna.png|Princess Atta dressed as Anna (Frozen (Flik and Atta Style)) Rosie (A Bug’s Life) Rosie as Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Rosie dressed as Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen (Flik and Atta Style)) Rosie (Bugs Life) as Evil Queen.png|Rosie dressed as The Evil Queen (Peach-Hime White and the Seven Monsters (1937)) Princess Elena Elena as Moana.png|Elena dressed as Moana (Elena (AKA Moana) (2016) (I❤️Movies Style)) Elena as Alice.png|Elena dressed as Alice (Elena in Wonderland) Princess Isabel Princess Isabel as Vanellope.png|Princess Isabel dressed as Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Sulley (2012) (I❤️Movies Style)), (Sulley Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Sulley 2 (2018) (I❤️Movies Style)) Flik Flik as Big Bird.png|Flik dressed as Big Bird (Central Park (Sesame Street)) See also * Mario character stunts * Maud Moonshine & Friends character stunts * Sesame Street character stunts * Penny Gadget stunts * Princess stunts Category:Stunts